


pick my petals off

by harrily



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Overthinking, Pet Names, Stuffing, Weight Gain, victor is a foodie and has a blog, yuri is also suffering but briefly, yuuri is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: It’s at that moment that Yuuri comes to the sudden realization that he might have a thing for feeding people. Specifically, feeding Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in which the author indulges in some chubby victor/feederism goodness and yuuri is too anxious and overthinks way too much for his own good
> 
> happy holidays (●///▽///●)!!!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @shierukun about your chubby hcs we accept all the softness :3

 

 

 

“I’m not the biggest fan of fish…”

 

“Really?” Yuuri asks, grabbing a fish skewer and starting to munch on it, “For me, growing up in a seaside town meant that I had to eat fish every other day. It’s not that bad, depends on the way you cook it.”

 

They’re sitting at a local fish tavern five minutes away from the Ninja Castle, the sky covered in dark grey clouds and the small pitter-patter of the rain creating tiny droplets on the windows of the restaurant. It’s winter, and yet the sea still looks as wonderful as ever. Yuuri grabs another fish skewer, dabs a bit of sauce on it and presents it to Victor, “C’mon, try this one,” he tries to place it on Victor’s plate but his fiancé is already grabbing the fish skewer with his teeth and chewing off a piece, “Eh—“

 

“Mmm, it actually tastes good!” Victor grins, taking another bite, his lips glistening with oil and excess sauce. He keeps going until there’s not a piece of fish left on the skewer and he’s licking around his mouth, “I’ll definitely order that next time we come to eat here.”

 

Yuuri’s heart thumps in his chest with such force that he chokes on his own breath for a second. What is this feeling? Why is he stuck watching Victor take bite after bite from his hand? Why does he relish in the fact that Victor is purring like a cat over how good it was?

 

It’s at that moment that Yuuri comes to the sudden realization that he might have a thing for feeding people. Specifically, feeding _Victor_.

 

It’s not an entirely foreign idea. Yuuri has always found food erotic and capable of tempting him to make the wrong decisions. Over the years of easily gaining weight and having a slightly soft to chubby body at times, he’s explored himself and come to terms with his extra padding, so he supposes he might enjoy it on other people as well. But there’s just something about Victor Nikiforov, figure skating gold medalist, letting his fiancé feed him while he gets bigger that makes Yuuri’s entire body tingle.

 

He doesn’t even know how he ended up thinking about Victor gaining weight. He refuses to give the act more thought and let his anxiety take over. Lots of couples feed each other, right? Domesticity and romanticism and stuff, that is all. He shuts the fish skewer incident and his thoughts about it at a small corner in the dark abyss that is his brain and manages not to think about it for a week.

 

Which is hard. It’s been five months ever since he won gold at the Grand Prix Final and officially retired from the competitive skating world. The Ice Castle won’t be opening for another four months due to revamping, so that Victor and Yuuri can start holding ice skating lessons to little children in a brand new rink. So, for the time being, the two of them can settle in a post-victory haze filled with sightseeing in the small villages around Hasetsu and small vacations all around Japan, watch films and cuddle on the couch until they melt into the blankets, hang out with Yurio, Phichit and any other skater they know who wishes to come for a dip in the Yutopia Hot Springs. They go out and eat in restaurants whenever they don’t stay in for the night, having little dates here and there while they plan for their wedding, whenever that happens.

 

In any case, Yuuri makes a promise to himself that he won’t act weird around Victor again. There’s no reason to mess things up, now that life has been treating him in the best way possible. However, it’s going to prove difficult if Victor keeps behaving like this.

 

…

 

 

“Yuuri! I’m taking you on a date!” he announces a week later, barging into the bathroom and wrapping his hands around Yuuri while his boyfriend brushes his teeth. Yuuri inquires what he’s talking about with a mouth full of toothpaste foam. “I wanna try out the new pancake shop down the street. I wanna make my first blog post as well!” he sneaks his cold as fuck fingers under Yuuri’s shirt and tickles, making his fiancé squeal.

 

“You have a blog?” Yuuri asks after he’s calmed down, cleaning his mouth and his face and putting on his glasses again. Victor keeps being latched on him like a koala.

 

“Started it a few days ago! I still have loads of pictures from our dinners in China and Spain, and then I’m going to start posting food reviews and recipes.”

 

“How come?”

 

“I love food!” is the answer Victor gives with a rosy-cheeked smile that makes Yuuri’s heart thump in his chest and his ears to redden. “Now come on, let’s get dressed, my little sun.”

 

Yurio ends up coming as well, “You’ve been staying far too much inside, Yurio.” Victor scolds him, fondly petting his hair as much as he tries to avoid his touch like a hissing cat, “You need to clean up your room as well. We have something called a laundry downstairs, learn to bring your dirty clothes there and not on the floor.”

 

“I’m coming.” He decides grumpily, rejecting the idea of cleaning the mess he’s created over the past few weeks. His kitty’s tail swishes happily at the thought of stretching and cuddling in all those piled up shirts and sweaters.

 

Yuuri makes sure to wrap Victor’s scarf around his neck tightly to protect him from the cold Hasetsu winter, placing some soft earmuffs over his hair and kisses his pink nose, “There, all done!”

 

“Let me do you as well…” Victor smiles slyly, buttoning Yuuri’s coat and helping him put on his gloves. Yurio angrily pats his foot on the floor repeatedly as he waits for the engaged couple to get ready so they can leave for this godforsaken ‘date’. The pancake shop opened a few weeks ago and it’s a cozy little place with comfortable couches and small coffee tables and scented candles and Victor keeps going on about beautiful his pictures are going to come out.

 

Yuuri is glad that his fiancé is occupying himself with something that inspires him. Even the wedding ring on his finger isn’t enough to calm his anxious thoughts about messing his relationship up, of forcing Victor into a life of misery, even if his boyfriend reassures him that their joined life is anything but dull. He had his doubts about starting skating lessons at the Ice Castle, thinking that Victor would get bored of their uneventful life quickly. But so far, Victor seems happier than ever. “Which one are you getting?” Yuuri asks, skimming through the menu.

 

“Hmm…” Victor contemplates, a finger on his mouth, “A savory one with fried eggs, bacon and beans and then this one with chocolate praline and strawberries! Look Yuuri, they look _so_ good!” he points at the pictures of the menu.

 

“You’re getting two?” Yurio asks, looking up from his phone. He’s probably texting Otabek again.

 

“Of course! How else am I going to include this in my blog?”

 

“What even is that stupid blog?” the young Russian clicks his tongue as Yuuri gives their orders to the kind waitress, still listening in to their conversation in English.

 

“Look! I even customized it! Phichit helped me a bit while he was in Japan, doesn’t it look perfect? Now that I have the chance I’m going to try out so many exotic foods and dishes, and Yuuri bought me the best camera for my birthday last year, so I’m definitely going to put it in use. Isn’t he the best, Yurio?”

 

“That’s not my name!”

 

“Hey, Yurio, what would you like?” Yuuri turns to ask the blond, keeping the waitress waiting for a second.

 

“Just the plain ones with honey.”

 

“You’re not getting anything else?” Yuuri asks once the waitress has left.

 

“I start training again with Yakov and Lilia next week, I can’t put on any more pounds or else I won’t be on the ice until I loose them. Victor’s the only coach who’s fond of his student’s gut, Katsudon.” Yurio smirks, eyeing Yuuri’s soft tummy that is outlined slightly under his shirt. It’s not even close to the weight he was before Victor arrived in Japan to coach him, but he can’t deny its existence.

 

Their pancakes and drinks arrive in no time and Victor makes the two of them wait before digging in so that he can take pictures. He arranges the plates under the dim lighting of the store and snaps a few pictures before cutting a piece from his savory pancake and tasting it, immediately bursting into moans and delighted exclaims in Russian. “I haven’t had pancakes in years!”

 

“Your training is that strict?” Yuuri wonders, sipping a bit from his hot green tea, “Celestino was always a more loose, free coach, but it’s not like I was ever forbidden from even eating sweets altogether.”

 

“You’re not allowed on the ice back home if you gain more weight than necessary.” Yurio says. It explains then Victor’s tactics in the beginning of their training, “Depending on who coaches you, you have a different eating regiment. You keep everyone behind if you’re having trouble with such basic stuff such as your weight.”

 

Yuuri gulps, “And doesn’t that bother you?”

 

Yurio shrugs, “It is what it is.”

 

Yuuri turns to look at his fiancé, who has polished off half of his first plate of pancakes. He’s eating with gusto, tasting each bite as if it’s the first and whining in delight, “Yuuri, you’re not eating yours?” Victor asks after he’s swallowed, pointing at Yuuri’s still full plate. “Do you want to order something else?”

 

“Oh, no, no! It-it’s great, I was just talking with Yurio and forgot.” The pancakes stacked on his plate have whipped cream and caramel syrup in between, with chocolate chips dotting the plate. As he eats, he sneaks glances at Victor, who’s now finished and is taking a breath before starting on his sweet pancakes. He drinks some water and Yuuri sees his hand carefully rest on the side of his expanding stomach. It’s the tiniest little thing, swells just slightly since Victor isn’t full yet.

 

Yuuri then realizes that Victor probably has never felt _full_. He’s never felt full and lethargic and so heavy, trapped in a post-meal haze, the one that makes you feel round and sensitive and just wish to have someone to rub your belly. He’s been taught since he was little that sweets and indulging treats are forever banned from his sight, never allowed to indulge in candies and birthday cakes. Maybe this is why he’s making sure to polish off every last crumb, now that he has the chance. He hates to think that his fiancé was denied from the simplest pleasure up until now, for so many years.

 

He feels Victor nudging him against his shoulder with his chin. “ _Yuuri_ …is it any good?”

 

“Mmm, ‘s really good.” Hesitantly, he asks. “Do you want some?” Victor nods excitedly and Yuuri cuts him a small piece, and then passes the fork to his fiancé, expecting him to grab it and feed himself. His heart is pounding in his chest, and it nearly explodes when Victor asks him to feed it to him.

 

“It’s romantic! Be romantic with me, Yuuri!”

 

“R-right. Uhm, here you go I guess.” He holds it out for Victor, holding his other hand under Victor’s chin to catch any missing crumbs or syrup. There’s no need for that, however, since Victor makes sure to lick the fork clean, eyes fixed on Yuuri.

 

Yuuri can’t understand which part of this is appealing to him. Some kind of oral fixation? Victor’s always had the prettiest, most luscious lips, which look especially inviting whenever they’re smeared with lip balm or any kind of sauce. But it’s not just about that, or else his eyes wouldn’t wander every five minutes to Victor’s straining tummy against his jeans. And the fact that Victor _keeps_ eating.

 

Time passes and soon the waitress comes to their table, leaving the check. Yuuri hears Victor sigh and settle back against the couch, slouching into the soft pillows. He lets out a small hiccup and rests his palm against the tiny bump that presses against his sweater and groans, “Oh, I feel so full, it’s like I’m pregnant or something…”

 

Yuuri wants to point out that he did eat two plates of pancakes and extra toppings, but Yurio is quick to do that without being as polite, “But it was so good…” Victor continues, “We should come here again sometime – _hic_!”

 

Yuuri’s eyes are fixed on the bloated dome, how Victor’s hand presses circles with no shame to his belly that’s swollen that much because of his own gluttony. And Yuuri wants to give him that; to allow him indulgence, greediness, warmth and softness. His hands itch where they’re hidden in between his thighs. He wants to touch, _so much._

 

“Oi, Katsuki.” Yurio snaps him out of his thoughts, and when Yuuri meets his gaze, he instantly feels embarrassed. He hopes the young Russian didn’t catch him looking at Victor’s tummy like that. “Let’s get going. It’s getting late and I need to wake up early tomorrow for my flight. You’re driving.” He announces and makes his way to the exit.

 

Yuuri grabs his coat and starts getting up, but a hand tugs on his and he turns to his side. Victor is still slouched, hand remaining at the side of his small, round stomach, “Could you help me up? I was about to fall asleep, I feel so tired…”

 

“You tend to get that way if you eat too much.” Yuuri notes, grabbing his partner’s hands and pulling him up from the couch. He doesn’t miss Victor’s murmur, _“I kind of like it.”_

 

…

 

 

After Yurio leaves for Russia again, their days become quiet again. It didn’t matter though; the two of them could have fun with quiet touches and soft murmurs. The weather was cold, thus the heaters went up in the resort. So did Victor’s weight, however. “This looks lovely…” Yuuri muses. They are standing in front of a clothing store in town, checking out the mannequins that are dressed in fashionable winter clothes and accessorizes.

 

“And this one!” Victor smiles, pointing at a warm, dark burgundy turtle neck, “I want to try it!”

 

The shop assistant is lovely and totally charmed by Victor’s gentle requests when he asks her to bring him a few different designs in medium size. Yuuri stays outside of the dressing room, looking at beanies and scarfs before realizing that he’s staying a bit too much time in there, “Victor, is something wrong – “ he pushes the curtain to take a peek, and what he sees makes him stop dead at his feet.

 

Because Victor is standing in front of the mirror, the burgundy sweater (medium size!) stopping just beneath his belly button, leaving a pale, soft, bulging sliver of skin poking out in between the sweater and the jeans he’s wearing today, that seem to be digging just a bit into his waist.

 

Yuuri stammers and clings onto the dressing room curtain until his knuckles turn white and his ears heat up, “Out, out, out!” Victor shouts, although he does so with giggles, “Sneaky Yuuri!” he pushes his fiancé out and draws the curtain closed. The shopping assistant looks at them fondly.

 

He’s still in a daze even when Victor comes out of the dressing room and gives the sweater to her, claiming that he’s going to buy it as it is. The medium sized one. The one that fitted him rather tightly in the first place. Victor pays with his credit card and intertwines his arm with Yuuri’s, “Come on, let’s get some tea and donuts!”

 

…

 

“What are you doing, hm?” Yuuri says one night when he finds Victor tapping away on his laptop, face focused. He gets into bed with him and cuddles his fiancé from the side, placing his hand Victor’s chest and seeking warmth. It feels less hard and plumper now that he considers it for a moment. Victor is also wearing that new sweater he bought. The realization makes a tingle rush through his spine, especially when he notices the way his tummy is squished from his knees and two tiny rolls are outlined through the knitwear.

 

“I’m finishing up my blog post for today,” Victor replies and points at the screen, “I asked Yurio and my family to send me pictures since I couldn’t be there, and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible for the holidays.” Yuuri looks at the blog post title _‘Traditional Russian Recipes’_ and starts reading out loud the text Victor has already typed in.

 

“ _‘My earliest memory involves sitting on my mother’s lap and getting my first bite of beef Stroganoff. At five years old, getting to try one of the ‘grown-up’ dishes for my birthday was one of the most exciting gifts I could have been given, amongst the toys and dolls and trains. The first spoonful did not excite me at all. The meat had a weird, unfamiliar taste and mushrooms did not meet my unexplored sense of taste. By the third spoonful I had warmed up to it completely.’_ Well, look at you! I never knew you had it in you to write.” Yuuri beams.

 

“It’s probably because I love this dish so much,” Victor laughs, “I haven’t had it in a while. Yakov used to nag me because too much cream and meat would weight me down and I wouldn’t be able to jump.” He says that with a bittersweet laugh. “We’ll definitely try that when we go to Russia, right? You have to try my mum’s cooking, ah, you’ll just love it _Yuratchka_ –“

 

Yuuri laughs and presses a soft smooch on Victor’s boyfriend, “I’ll bring you something to eat, okay, my treasure?” He wants to see him filled with food and sated until his sweater can’t cover his sweater anymore, until Yuuri has filled that void in his heart and stomach that’s been there for the past twenty years.

 

He comes back to their room with a tray of hot tea and some rice dumplings that Victor munches on while he writes and describes Russian dishes, from borsht to meat pies to smoked salmon and cakes. Yuuri’s eyes sneak glances to Victor while he sips his tea and pretends to read a book, the way he adjusts the laptop on his lap because it’s pressing on his expanding tummy, how his sweater bunches up whenever he stretches and he can see the pudge that’s been forming over the past few months around his belly button and god, Yuuri wants to _touch_.

 

He wants to lean over and place his hand over Victor’s belly and rub the fullness away, feel the layer of fat under his fingers and pinch it a bit, see what part of it is jiggle and what is bloat. It’s a bit terrifying, how much he aches to get his hands on his goddamn fiancé. He’s not even sure if he should say something. Should he casually drop a hint or two that Victor’s been gaining some pudge? But then Victor is definitely going to want to lose it. And now that Yuuri’s had a taste of what Victor looks like when he’s relaxed and carefree and completely free of his inhibitions revolving everyday things, how can he let go?

 

Yuuri’s a horrible person, now that he thinks about it.

 

“Y’know…” Victor says while finishing another rice dumpling, hand going to his gut, just a gentle touch. Rice always makes him bloated, and yet Yuuri still brought him the dumplings _oh god what if he finds out then they’ll argue and Victor’s gonna leave him_ – “I’ve found my next project!” he announces once he hits upload and the Russian dishes blog post is finally up. His phone tings with notifications immediately. Apparently there are a lot of people who are interested in what Victor’s been eating. Yuuri’s not alone, then.

 

“Really?” Yuuri sips from his tea again, struggling to feign disinterest.

 

“I’m going to find the best katsudon in Hasetsu!” Victor shouts, shoving his fist in the air with a determined smile, “You’re gonna help me, right?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“All these comments have been asking me to post a recipe of it, but I think it would be way more interesting to try it out in different places, collect reviews from the best ones and finally post the recipe of the winner!”

 

Yuuri takes a moment to register Victor’s fast speaking manner with a mix of English, Russian and Japanese. “Well, it’s not like you’ll find striking differences. Most people make it the same way around here.”

 

“We won’t know until we try!” Victor grabs Yuuri’s hands and kisses his knuckles, “Then it’s settled – we’ll begin by checking out the places downtown, then visit some of the restaurants outside of the center: it’s important to note any differences between rural and city interpretations of the dish!”

 

“You’re e-extremely passionate about this…” Yuuri laughs awkwardly.

 

Victor smiles softly and surprises his fiancé by wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into Yuuri’s chest, pressing a kiss on his covered sternum, “I just want everyone to love this dish as much as I do. Make them fall in love with it just like I did with you.”

 

Yuuri’s breath hitches and he blushes, “I mean, when you put it that way, who could ever say no to you, my treasure?”

 

…

 

It doesn’t prove to be an easy task.

 

Yuuri takes him first to the dinners and eateries he used to hang out with Yuuko and Takeshi when they were teenagers after school. He greets everyone who remembers him and presents his future husband with a huge grin, blushing when they start recalling instances of Yuuri babbling on and on about Victor when he was a kid. Victor finds all of this delightful. It’s a rather cute instance that becomes a habit.

 

Then the food comes and Yuuri loses his mind.

 

Victor had mentioned to him multiple times while he was coaching him that katsudon was a 900-calorie snack, but from the looks of it his fiancé has completely forgotten about that information right now. It’s not enough for Victor to simply try a bite or two, oh no. He _needs_ to eat the whole bowl and fucking polishes it. “How will I be able to give a true, honest, thorough opinion if I don’t finish it?”

 

Most of the bowls are rather large, and by the time Victor is finished he’s usually too lethargic and ready to fall asleep, stifling long, wet burps in his fist and holding his rounded out, stuffed tummy in his arms. And so he makes Yuuri take notes because he’s too full to move from his seat to grab a bloody pencil.

 

“E-eggs were too… _hic!_ A bit too runny, and the pork was kinda… uhm… I guess _hUUuurp_ , oh uhm, a bit undercooked? But the sauce was nice, _oh dear I’m so bloated…_ ”

 

“Your writing’s the worst Yuuri, why are your letters so wobbly? Or did I just drink too much?”

 

“Probably the second…” Yuuri insists, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets, “Are we ready to go?”

 

They spend about two weeks like this. Every day they visit another restaurant, another café. Yuuri wasn’t even aware of how many eateries were in Hasetsu, but after they’ve visited the small villages around the main town, he’s seen so much katsudon that he’s positive he doesn’t want to see the dish for a few months. Each time Victor ends up being a bloated, burpy, happy mess, and it definitely shows on him now. He’s now sporting a sizable, cute potbelly that looks so cuddly with how it pushes against Victor’s turtlenecks. His arms have lost most definition on them and feel pliable and cushiony. His jeans and trousers hug around his doughy ass in the best way. And he’s got the most beautiful double chin Yuuri has ever seen that matches his rounder cheeks.

 

It’s like a higher power is testing Yuuri for all the time he’s lied or done a bad deed. There is Victor, the love of his life, his treasure and his partner in everything, all smooth and squishy and begging to be taken care of – and yet Yuuri is the one keep himself from touching, from feeling, from admitting. He can’t even count the times his hands have moved on their own and he’s caught himself moment before actually touching Victor’s gut, either when they’re sleeping or in the shower or just after he’s finished eating, when it’s red and swollen and aching.

 

He’s pretty sure Victor is indulging himself so much because he’s always restricted himself. It’s just a short-lived dream that’s going to go away once Victor takes a good look in the mirror and realizes how much weight he’s put on, then promptly begin dieting and lose it all. Yuuri’s definitely going to love him no matter what. And yet he can’t bring himself to express his love for how Victor looks right now, squeezing into a pair of jeans that are way too small, the belt squeezing the excess flesh and emphasizing his muffin top.

 

“There’s only one bowl of katsudon I’ve yet to taste…” Victor mentions one afternoon when he gets in the kitchen, hugging Yuuri from behind as his fiancé washes the dishes.

 

“And which one is that?” Yuuri sighs when Victor kisses his neck, just beneath his ear.

 

“Yours, little one.”

 

Yuuri jumps at that, “B-but, we’re not a restaurant!”

 

“Yeah, but you do serve katsudon as part of the menu. I want you to make me the best katsudon you can imagine. I couldn’t leave you out of this, when you were the one to introduce me to it.” Victor says, playing with Yuuri’s hair.

 

“Haven’t you gotten tired of it? You’ve eaten so much these past few weeks, aren’t you getting sick of it?”

 

“Of course not!” Victor smiles, “It’s, I don’t know, addicting. The more I eat, the more I love it. Just like you…” his voice turns sultry and his hands wander beneath Yuuri’s torso, cupping his ass, “You can make me the katsudon for dinner. I think I want you for an afternoon snack.”

 

“You’re insatiable.” Yuuri giggles, succumbing to Victor’s tickly kisses and they move to their bedroom, where they make love like crazy. Yuuri allows himself only second-lasting touches on Victor’s softness and chub, a treat to himself since this whole thing is probably going to end soon.

 

It takes him two hours to make the perfect of bowl of katsudon for his fiancé. He put all his talent; his mother’s remarks from when he was little and they would make this together, his sister’s suggestions, his love for Victor, everything he can. He cooks with affection and a secret hope that Victor ends up choosing his dish as the best one.

 

When he sets it in front of him, he realizes that he chose the biggest bowl they had in the house. “Here you go! A traditional bowl of katsudon, made by Katsuki Yuuri!”

 

Victor claps excitedly, “This reminds me of first time I came here and ate this. You were just the roundest, blushing little piggy!”

 

Yuuri chokes on his own spit. The tables have turned indeed. Victor is sitting on his knees, belly creeping to rest on his thighs and plump chest poking against the fabric of his shirt. “Thank you for the food, darling!” he exclaims before digging in with his chopsticks.

 

He gets through almost half of it before he starts panting and sweating, “It-it’s definitely larger than the other ones I tasted.”

 

“ _Ate_.” Yuuri corrects him, instantly regretting it, “You didn’t simply taste them, you ate the whole thing. You’ll finish mine too, right?” he curses himself for talking like this, but Victor is bloated and will probably reach his limit soon and he can’t keep his mouth shut.

 

“I think I’ll manage to,” Victor reassures him, then stays silent for a moment before giving his chopsticks to Yuuri; “It’ll be easier if you feed me, though.”

 

Silence. “E-eh?” With trembling hands, Yuuri grabs a piece of pork coated in egg and rice and sauce and presents it to Victor, who wraps his mouth around it and starts chewing, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

 

“You’re staring again!” Victor notes.

 

“What are you talking about?” the chopsticks shake uncontrollably.

 

“You always get this look on your face whenever you feed me or when I eat. Your lips part and your eyes get all hazy as if you’re in a trance. At first I thought it was because you were bored, but _buuUUurp_ – “ he pats his chest after he’s finished belching, a cheeky smile on his lips, “But I think it’s something else. Do you, like me like this, _Yuura_?”

 

“Oh –“ Yuuri pants when Victor climbs onto his lap, straddling him and trying to fit his chubby gut in between them, “V-Victor!”

 

“I’ve seen how you look. I like it a lot, my love. You have no idea how hard it’s been to wait for you to touch me,” he groans, his tummy churning and sloshing as he moves to get comfortable. He grabs Yuuri’s hand and places it on his tummy, “Feel how full I am for you?”

 

Yuuri’s going to die and it’s all because of Victor fucking Nikiforov. He pushes Victor’s shirt all the way up the rounded dome and gets his hands on the belt, popping the button of his jeans open and watching in awe as Victor’s belly pushes the zipper down on its own, ballooning out onto his lap. He catches sight of the pudgy rolls on his sides and the flub that’s gathered on his love handles, “I still haven’t finished my dinner, Yuuri. Feed it to me, please?”

 

Yuuri whines and attacks Victor’s mouth with kisses, hands sneaking to cup his squishy tummy. He plays with his belly button a bit, too. “I love you, I love _this_ so much…”

 

“I love it too.” Victor admits with rosy cheeks.

 

“You do?”

 

Victor nods, “It makes me feel like a real person. _Huurp_ , now are you going to help me finish this or not? I’ve gotten pretty greedy, little one.”

 

…

 

_It was incredibly hard to choose from so many editions of the same dish, but I guess living in Japan for the past year and a half has given me the skill of recognizing the tiniest differences. I managed to gather so much information, but when it finally comes to the best one, the answer requires none of that for me. Because in the end, no katsudon compares to the one of my fiancé!_

_I know, I know. Like my Yuuri says, my opinion here seems biased at first, but I can promise you that you’ll never taste a better katsudon than the one made by the person who loves it the most. It’s not a matter of ingredients: when cooking, you must put your heart and soul into the pot with the pork and the rice. You need to imagine yourself entangling with the egg and the sauce, dance with the minced vegetables and become one with it. I used to tell these things to Yuuri when I was his coach referring to his skating, but I just now realized the most important thing about this food and its preparation._

_Katsudon is a dish usually served to celebrate a win, and no one can celebrate such an occasion alone. You need to cook and share it with the ones you love if you wish for the perfect result. In the Yutopia Onsens, you get exactly that: something that overflows with kindness and care and love. A big bowl that will satisfy you and the ones you cherish the most. Keep in mind, however, that a single serving amounts up to 900 calories! So if your partner does not mind the plush that comes with it (since it’s nearly impossible to stop once you’ve tasted it), then by all means visit the Yutopia Onsens for a true experience of the dish! I know my Yuuri doesn’t mind it!!_

_Until next time, keep tasting!_

_Victor N. xx_

**You have [1] new text message from: Yurio**

_That was the sappiest post you’ve ever written. Also, I’m kink shaming._


End file.
